1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field regarding electronic apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technical field that seeks to reduce the component count by configuring an outer casing with a middle frame and two panels that are joined with the middle frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatuses include, for example, video cameras, still cameras, television receivers, mobile phones, audio apparatuses and the like, and such apparatuses generally include certain components arranged within an outer casing. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei-8-79585.
In the electronic apparatus (video camera) described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei-8-79585, an outer casing includes a camera chassis with openings in the front and rear, a front panel that is joined with the front end of the camera chassis, and a rear cover that is joined with the rear end of the camera chassis. The camera chassis includes an upper case that has an opening in the bottom, and a lower case that is joined with the lower end of the upper case.
Thus, this outer casing includes four components, which are the upper case, the lower case, the front panel, and the rear cover.